


Come Back Home

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: A Lifetime [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Atletico de Madrid, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al verle con la camiseta de su equipo de nuevo Sergio no pudo evitar recordar los viejos tiempos. Se acordó de Fernando cuando tenía varios años menos y era la promesa del Atlético de Madrid, el único capaz de sacarlo del barro y devolverlo a la liga a la que pertenecía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, aquí va otro fic sobre la vuelta de Fernando a su equipo.

Al verle con la camiseta de su equipo de nuevo Sergio no pudo evitar recordar los viejos tiempos. Se acordó de Fernando cuando tenía varios años menos y era la promesa del Atlético de Madrid, el único capaz de sacarlo del barro y devolverlo a la liga a la que pertenecía. Su pelo rubio cortado y en punta, su piel pálida con su cara llena de pecas, su nariz recta, sus labios finos y esos ojos marrones que brillaban llenos de devoción hacia su equipo. Por aquel entonces ya tenía algunos de sus tatuajes: el nueve en su muñeca y su nombre en aquella lengua extraña en el antebrazo izquierdo. Recordó como se habían conocido como rivales, la forma en la que Fernando sonreía ante el encuentro con la fe ciega de que ganarían. Esa fe ciega fue lo primero que llamó la atención a Sergio. El Atlético no era nada, aun se estaba recuperando de su descenso, pero ese joven estaba allí creyendo en su equipo más que nunca, y eso le impresionó.

Había mucho que recordar de Torres a lo largo de los años, pero lo más importante para él era esa mirada llena de fuerza y decisión. Sergio se enamoró de él por eso, o al menos ese fue el primer paso hacia él. Después vino su sonrisa y su tranquilidad acompañada de su timidez. No importó que fuesen de equipos rivales, se hicieron amigos en la selección y Sergio empezó aquel camino sin retorno hacia sus brazos. Le agradaba su compañía, la forma en la que hablaba sobre cualquier cosa, su voz era relajada, pero se podía notar la emoción cuando se le conocía. La primera vez que Sergio fue capaz de ser consciente de cómo su voz denotaba placer e interés, fue cuando le habló de sus tatuajes. Fernando sonrió y le explicó que esos trazos en su antebrazo era su nombre en una lengua élfica de un libro. A partir de ese momento Sergio comprendió que, pese a lo tranquilo que siempre parecía, había una emoción incontenible que sólo se apreciaba con el tiempo. Fernando fue perdiendo parte de su timidez, pero no toda, aun hoy era fácil verle removerse en su asiento cuando estaba en un ambiente que no era capaz de controlar y le resultaba desconocido.

Por otra parte, había cosas de Fernando que no hacía falta recordar porque seguían ahí. Su cara de niño era algo que fascinaba a Sergio. Estaba en sus treinta y ese rostro infantil, de niño bueno que en la vida ha roto un plato, continuaba intacto. Sus rasgos estaban más marcados y tenía alguna que otra arruga que venía acompañada con los años y la madurez. Sin embargo, nadie podía negar que la cara seguía igual, transmitiendo cierta ternura y candidez más propia de un niño que de un hombre de su edad. Sergio no se tomaba por un hombre especialmente guapo y menos en su juventud, cuando decidió que debía llevar el pelo largo y siempre cogido por una pasada para evitar que le molestase en los partidos, tampoco veía en sus fotos unos rasgos demasiado infantiles. Por aquel entonces todo el mundo podía ver que era joven, pero nada de niño. Y su rostro había cambiado más a través de los años, el corte de pelo había ayudado, pero no había sido el fin de la transformación, sus facciones se habían vuelto más duras y había adquirido cierto atractivo, gracias también a la barba que se había dejado. El paso de los años se había notado mucho más en él que en Fernando, algo que agradecía por ambos, pero más por Torres porque él seguía disfrutando de ese rostro como el primer día.

Sergio no podía evitar en momentos como ese comparar el presente con el pasado, no porque echase de menos especialmente el pasado, sino porque disfrutaba viendo los cambios que habían sufrido y como todo seguía igual entre ellos. No pensaba que el pasado fuese especialmente brillante comparado con el ahora. Ya no era momento para las prisas y los miedos. Los besos rápidos llenos de deseo reprimido y las dudas estaban mejor en el recuerdo. Había sido una etapa emocionante que habían conseguido disfrutar a su manera, pero ya estaban mayores para eso. Prefería los besos lentos a escondidas, los gestos de cariños públicos ocultos bajo una amistad eterna, las sonrisas confiadas a la luz del mundo que no conocía su verdadero significado. Ahora era el momento de disfrutar con más sosiego su deseo. No era momento de salir a la luz, quizás nunca lo fuese, era el momento de vivir el secreto con la certeza de que, pasase lo que pasase con él, seguirían juntos. Por fin les tocaba vivir su relación sin las prisas de tomar un avión a las pocas horas.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

La voz de Fernando le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Llevaba un buen rato en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos y sacando a la luz recuerdos de dos jóvenes inexpertos.

\- En nosotros.

Fernando sonrió. Sabía lo que era respuesta significaba. Conocía a Sergio lo suficiente como para saber que había estado paseándose por el pasado de ambos, analizando los cambios que habían sufrido a lo largo de los años y las experiencias. Fernando no solía perderse demasiado en sus recuerdos y, cuando lo hacía, sacaba un álbum en el que guardaba fotos y recortes de periódico. Le gustaba hacerlo de tanto en tanto y sonreír con el recuerdo que traía cada foto. No lo hacía a menudo, pues el pasado traía consigo sentimientos que creía superados, y aun se le encogía el pecho con determinados momentos vividos, o se avergonzaba de sus acciones cuando estas habían sido equivocadas. Si Sergio estaba presente cuando lo hacía le decía que el pasado estaba para disfrutarlo, no para convertirlo en un fantasma del presente. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada cuando se encontraba con determinados recuerdos.

\- En nosotros ahora.

Sergio se acercó para darle un beso en la boca. Saboreó sus labios antes de introducir su lengua en su boca y recorrer su cavidad con tiempo, cogiendo aire entre gemidos, aprovechando los breves instantes en que sus bocas se separaban. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron con frenética sincronización a causa de los años que habían compartido. Sergio suspiró cuando los dedos de Fernando se hundieron en sus cabellos, y casi tuvo que separarse para poder sonreír entre besos.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron finalmente, Fernando empezó a repartir besos por la comisura de su boca, haciendo un camino de besos y saliva por su cuello, arrancándole rápidos gemidos, antes de volver a apresar sus labios para succionarlos con una delicadeza impropia en una situación así. Pero así era Fernando, todo lo que hacía tenía un toque de dulzura y tacto que Sergio no conseguía comprender, porque incluso cuando tiraba de sus cabellos para exponer su cuello y poder pasar su lengua por él, sentía todo el cuidado que ponía en cada una de sus acciones.

Sergio paseó sus manos por sus brazos antes de decidirse a coger la tela de la camiseta y tirar de ella hacia arriba para empezar a desnudar a Fernando. La primera vez que lo hizo, la camiseta no salió con tanta facilidad como ahora y tuvieron que pelearse unos segundos con la prenda antes de poder disfrutar del pecho desnudo de Fernando. Pero ahora podía quitársela con una facilidad y soltura que se acomodaba a los besos que no querían parar de darse durante ese proceso.

Cuando abandonó la boca de Fernando, éste aprovechó el momento para liberarle también de su camiseta. Sergio guió a Fernando hasta la pared, que utilizó para apresarle. Su lengua entonces se posó sobre su piel y tuvo que contener la sonrisa que casi no pudo contener al notar el leve temblor de Fernando ante el contacto. No era una postura ideal para lamer sus pezones, pero Sergio sabía apreciar la incomodidad de esos momentos porque había algo en ellos que implicaba que no estaban haciendo lo correcto y le daba más morbo al asunto. Sobre su espalda encorvada se situaron las manos de Fernando que se pasearon libremente, a veces clavando sus uñas en su piel cuando Sergio ejercía más presión de la cuenta.

Al continuar bajando se encontró con sus pantalones y fue el momento en el que sus manos volvieron a trabajar con rapidez para desabrochar los botones del vaquero y bajarlo con decisión. Fernando le ahorró el trabajo de quitarle las zapatillas al hacerlo el mismo con sus propios pies. Cuando los pantalones salieron volando hacia una esquina, Sergio se deleitó un segundo mirando el bulto que, estaba seguro, deseaba ser liberado de la opresión de los bóxer que el otro llevaba. Si Fernando hubiese estado en su posición, se habría entretenido un rato más, le gustaba disfrutar sin prisas, pero ese no era caso de Sergio que se apresuró en quitárselos para poder llevar a cabo lo que había ido a hacer. Fernando solía deleitarse en ciertos momentos, no demasiado al principio cuando todo lo que hacían era apresurado por la vergüenza que sentían, pero con el tiempo se había vuelto más paciente y todo lo hacía como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo, hecho que excitaba y frustraba a Sergio por igual. Pero él no era así, no tenía la capacidad de hacer sufrir ni un segundo a Fernando antes de darle lo que él quería. Sergio miró a Fernando un instante para ver su sonrisa y se introdujo su miembro en la boca.

Los dedos de Fernando se aferraron a sus cabellos y Sergio sólo le dio un segundo para respirar antes de empezar a moverse. Sus labios se aferraron a la perfección y tuvo cuidado de no rozarle con los dientes. Recorrió su miembro lento al principio, disfrutando de las leves sacudidas del cuerpo de Fernando cuyos dedos suavizaron el agarre. Sus manos, que estaban en sus caderas, se deslizaron hasta sus muslos y las situó en sus glúteos, sabía que era zona sensible y pensaba aprovecharse de eso. Se detuvo entonces para pasar su lengua por su miembro y detenerse justo en la punta. Llevó una de sus manos y la colocó al final de su miembro para ejercer algo de presión mientras su lengua seguía trabajando en aquel punto sensible dándole rápidos y feroces lametones. Las piernas de Fernando temblaron y sus rodillas se flexionaron un poco a la par que todos sus músculos se contraían. Esa era la señal para volver a introducir su miembro en su boca y volver a trabajar en él; más rápido y agresivo que la primera parte. La espalda de Fernando se curvó y sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus hombros en donde clavó sus dedos. Sergio sintió su respiración acelerada chocar contra su cabeza y, de haber tenido su boca libre, habría sonreído con orgullo por lograr aquellas reacciones en él sin importar el tiempo.

\- Ser… -intentó llamarle-. Me… me voy…

Sergio sabía lo que quería decir, pero no le importaba. No sería la primera vez que se corría en su boca y esperaba que no fuese la última vez que lo hacía. Fernando se corrió y Sergio saboreó su semen salado y se relamió los labios para limpiarlos.

\- Lo siento… -murmuró Fernando intentando controlar su respiración.

Sergio negó con la cabeza. Estaba bien así, siempre lo había estado por más que Fernando se disculpase y hubiese intentado empujarle para no hacerlo. Fernando entonces le cogió del rostro y se acercó para besarle. Sus labios estaban ahora con sabor a su semen, pero eso no detuvo a Fernando que le empujó con su mano en el pecho hasta tumbarlo en el suelo. Abandonó su boca y se dirigió a desnudarle. El cinturón de Sergio hizo un ruido seco al golpear algo y sus pantalones le siguieron rápidamente. El bóxer no se lo quitó con la misma ansia. Se detuvo y, con una sonrisa, colocó su mano sobre su bulto y lo acarició con las yemas de sus dedos, recorriendo su contorno sin dejar de sonreír a Sergio que adoraba la tortura de su lentitud. Intentó controlar su respiración que se aceleró ante el deseo y la expectación. Y miró a Fernando fijamente encargarse finalmente de terminar de desnudarle para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Era simplemente magnífico.

Volvieron a besarse y Sergio llevó sus manos de nuevo a su glúteo para agarrarlo bien unos segundos antes de abandonarlo por una de sus manos que se llevó a la boca cuando se rompió el beso. Fernando se relamió y se colocó mejor para facilitarle el acceso a él. Sergio introdujo su dedo. No tenían nada allí a simple vista que pudiesen utilizar como lubricante, pero eso no les iba a parar, Fernando no pensaba permitirlo. En situaciones como esa Fernando se entregaba a él sin miedo y la confianza que otorgaban los años. Y Sergio lo agradecía y tenía más cuidado con él para demostrarle que él merecía esa confianza ciega. Los ojos de Fernando se cerraron con placer cuando introdujo el segundo y empezó a acompañar sus movimientos para ahondar el contacto. Le preparó con tiento y adaptándose al ritmo de Fernando.

\- ¿Estás listo? –preguntó cuando intuyó que era el momento.

Fernando asintió con la cabeza y se dejó manejar fácilmente para dejar que Sergio se colocase de rodillas y colocase sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Le acomodó y aferró sus manos en sus caderas para que pudiese disfrutar mejor de la posición. Los ojos de Fernando brillaron y le invitó a no demorarse más. Sergio asintió con la cabeza y le penetró con lentitud. Se mordió el labio inferior al estar por completo dentro de él. Notó como las piernas de Fernando se tensaban y volvían a relajarse.

\- Vamos –le instó con voz rota.

Las manos de Fernando encontraron sus muñecas y las agarró con fuerza. Sergio empezó a moverse con movimientos lentos y bien medidos. No había prisas por acabar. No esa tarde. Gimió ante sus propios movimientos, se sentía increíble estar dentro de él, como siempre demasiado bien. La respiración de Fernando se fue acelerando conforme sus estocadas adquirían velocidad. Una de sus manos le abandonó y cogió lo primero que encontró tirado por el suelo: una camiseta. Se llevó la prenda a la boca y la mordió, ahogando sus rápidos gemidos hasta que fueron casi inaudibles frente a la respiración desbocada de Sergio que no luchaba por controlarla. Sus caderas aumentaron la velocidad y la profundidad de cada estocada que resonaba en la habitación. Y ya ni la camiseta pudo esconder los sollozos de placer de Fernando que conseguían llegar por fin hasta los oídos de Sergio, lo que provocó que se excitase aún más si era posible.

Las piernas de Fernando se movieron sobre sus hombros y su espalda se arqueó al máximo. Estaba al límite, como él. Las manos de Sergio notaban como su temperatura corporal aumentaba y sudaba bajo él. Su piel pálida ardía, su rostro estaba perlado por el sudor y sus pecas se disimulaban gracias al sonrojo de sus mejillas. Y sus ojos brillaban perdidos de placer, a esas alturas su visión estaría nublada.

Sergio intentó aguantar todo lo que pudo antes de correrse dentro de Fernando. Si hubiesen estado en otro sitio no lo habría hecho, pero estando donde estaban les daba la excusa perfecta a ambos para ducharse y besarse bajo el agua.

Bajó las piernas de Fernando y se acostó a su lado.

\- Te quiero –murmuró.

Fernando se acercó hasta que su boca rozó su oído.

\- Te quiero.

Lo susurró como si fuese el secreto más preciado de su vida y sólo él tuviese derecho a escucharlo. Sonrió abrazándole. Paseó la mirada por la habitación. La primera vez que lo hicieron en los vestuarios no terminaron ni de quitarse la ropa por miedo a ser descubiertos y lo hicieron con rapidez y casi sin mirarse a los ojos. Por aquellos días no querían poner nombre a lo que sentían ni a lo que hacían, como si eso hiciese desaparecer esos momentos. Aquella primera vez tampoco usaron nada porque Fernando temía que no hubiese tiempo, Sergio sabía que tuvo que dolerle, pero no se quejó ni entonces ni ahora. Lo hicieron con rapidez y lo ocultaron como si fuese un sucio secreto. No fueron a las duchas, sino que se limpiaron con unas toallas y se fueron de allí sin mirarse a los ojos. Todo lo contrario a esa ocasión.

Al cabo de un minuto Fernando se movió y le invitó a levantarse para ir a las duchas. Sergio le siguió como había hecho siempre a lo largo de los años.

\- Me pregunto qué pensará tu equipo al no verte celebrando tu primera victoria ante el Madrid.

\- Que estoy consolando a un buen amigo.

Los dos se rieron. No les importaba lo que pensasen de ellos esa noche, como tampoco que Fernando debería haberse ido a tomarse unas copas con su equipo. Ese momento era de ellos, de los dos. Era para dar un nuevo paso en su relación.

Sergio se preguntó si en aquellos días en los que su relación le resultaba de lo más tormentosa y tortuosa se paró a pensar en lo brillante que iba a ser el futuro. Posiblemente no. Tardaron mucho en darle nombre a sus sentimientos, y tardaron mucho más en aceptarlo. La distancia no había ayudado y casi creyeron que podrían darle un punto y final y evitar más dolor, pero se sintieron demasiado solos y miserables como para evitar buscarse mutuamente a través de llamadas a horas inapropiadas, viajes inesperados bajo falsos pretextos y las oportunidades que le otorgó la selección española a través de campeonatos y amistosos. Habían malgastado mucho tiempo en el empeño de negarlo todo y dejarse llevar por el sufrimiento, pero eso había quedado en el pasado después de tanto.

Bajo el agua se besaron y salieron entre risas para vestirse y salir por fin a tomar algo por ahí los dos solos.

**Author's Note:**

> Posiblemente haga una serie, es decir, que haré un universo sernando en la que escribiré sobre su relación y todo estará conectado.  
> Por lo pronto espero que este fic les haya gustado.


End file.
